


Ломко-холодная тишина

by alllegory



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: Сумерки, зажатые в кулаках, царапают кожу тишиной и безлунным вечером.
Relationships: Alice & Oz Vessalius
Kudos: 1





	Ломко-холодная тишина

Небо сворачивается на дне бокала пряной свежестью, опьяняет быстрее, чем горький ром. Сумерки, зажатые в кулаках, царапают кожу тишиной и безлунным вечером. Глухое раздражение бьётся пёстрыми кругами под веками и впивается в тонкие ладони с огрубевшими подушечками пальцев. Слова собираются в косу с тусклым лезвием, вспарывают воздух и осыпаются колючими звёздами в лёгкие. Алиса молчит.

Дробный стук каблуков и шелест платьев сливаются в звук сдвинувшейся с неприятным скрежетом узорной стрелки печати, отсчитывающей ещё один вечер. Она всегда передвигается на одно деление ровно в пять часов по Бездне.

В том измерении нет времени — всего лишь искорёженный мир, подёрнутый мутной пеленой и паутиной трещин, парк развлечений со сломанным колесом обозрения и скрипящими качелями, свалка выброшенных игрушек и человеческих душ, которые не стоят больше, чем та старая кукла с оторванными кружевами на выцветших рукавах и выпачканном в чём-то липком воротнике. В том измерении нет времени, но стрелка печати всегда передвигается на одно деление ровно в пять часов по Бездне.

Оз — не первый человек, заключивший с Алисой контракт. Судьбы остальных оседали на губах вязким мёдом, отдающим привкусом крови и запахом дешёвых сигарет. Алиса плела из жизненных сил людей и тихого дыхания мосты — призрачные пути в прошлое — в её воспоминания, нуждаясь в доказательствах, что жива и не является дорогой игрушкой с верхней полки, очередным винтиком сошедшей с ума системы. Бесконечный шёпот Бездны, барабанами стучащий в ушах и повторяющий её имя, никогда не был доказательством существования и реальности окружающего мира.

Оз — глоток свежего воздуха, пропуск на свободу и чёрная повязка на глазах, из-за которой не видны жёсткие прутья клетки.

Оз — ещё один шанс на спасение, леска с нанизанной на неё молитвой. У этого шанса глаза цвета целебных трав и рабское клеймо на груди, выжженное её руками. Алиса солжёт, если скажет, что ей жаль. Алиса солжёт, если скажет, что ей всё равно.

Оз — ключ только на полный оборот печати, индульгенция с ограниченным лимитом времени.

Оз стоит рядом; в одном шаге на этом балконе, в ста ударах сердца, находись бы они в Бездне.

— Если ты будешь держать все свои чувства в себе и не выплеснешь наружу, то они превратятся в кислоту и разъедят тебя изнутри, — Оз говорит тихо, почти беззвучно, словно не хочет разрушать ломко-холодную тишину.

Алиса смотрит в мёртвые зелёные глаза и на его расползшуюся в труху душу и рисует серебряным огнём звонко-пустых несказанных фраз на лице теплую улыбку. У Оза кислота внутри застыла прогорклым комом в горле; Алиса не собирается добавлять к его боли и свою.

Небо сворачивается на дне бокала пряной свежестью, опьяняет быстрее, чем горький ром. Сумерки, зажатые в кулаках, царапают кожу тишиной и безлунным вечером. Глухое раздражение бьётся пёстрыми кругами под веками и впивается в тонкие ладони с огрубевшими подушечками пальцев. Слова собираются в косу с тусклым лезвием, вспарывают воздух и осыпаются колючими звёздами в лёгкие.

Алиса не хочет разрушать хрупкое безмолвие, чего бы ей этого ни стоило.


End file.
